Dernières Pensées
by Regulus Sirius Black
Summary: OS. Ils se battent. À cause de moi ? J'en sais rien. Mais le fait est là. Ils se battent. Devinerez-vous qui sont les personnages avant la fin ? Tous les personnages sont la propriété de J.K.R.
**Un petit OS que j'ai imaginé récemment.**

 **Merci à ma bêta qui se reconnaîtra.**

* * *

Ils se battent. À cause de moi ? J'en sais rien. Mais le fait est là. Ils se battent.

Devant moi, en plus. Ils osent utiliser la magie devant moi, moi qui ne peux pas m'en servir sans risquer de faire exploser la maison.

J'aurais tellement voulu aller à Poudlard, comme eux. Ou alors à Durmstrang, comme lui. Il est tellement...

Je le regarde, ses cheveux blonds, mi-longs, qui volent au vent, son nez fin, son petit bouc tellement mignon, ses yeux gris-vert.

Ses yeux... d'habitude, ils pétillent de bonheur et de malice. Là, ils sont plus sombres. Il fronce les sourcils et alors ils deviennent gris foncé, et s'emplissent de noirceur.

Il me fait peur, quand il est comme ça. On dirait qu'il pourrait tuer tous ceux dans la pièce qui ne sont pas d'accord avec lui.

Mais en même temps, c'est tellement fascinant...

Qu'est-ce-qu'il me plait, celui là, quand il s'y met.

Ténébreux et rayonnant à la fois. Calme, réfléchi, mais aussi énergique et colérique.

Il est si beau...

Il ne me regarde même pas.

Trop occupé à taper sur son meilleur ami, je suppose.

Pourquoi est-ce-qu'ils se battent ? Pourquoi ?

Les trois personnes que j'aime le plus au monde se battent devant mes yeux.

Lequel a tort ? Lequel a raison ? Je ne veux même pas le savoir.

Ils se battent, c'est tout.

Les sorts fusent dans tous les sens, mais pas un son ne sort de leurs bouches. Ça s'appelle des Informulés, je crois. Pour que ton adversaire ne sache pas quels sort tu utilise avant de voir ou de subir son effet.

Ils en sont quand même arrivés là. Ils se haïssent donc à ce point ?

Je les regarde, ces trois abrutis qui ne pensent même pas à moi. Moi, insouciante et apeurée, qui les regarde se battre, tapie dans un coin.

Comment est-ce qu'ils ont réussi à se disputer suffisamment pour se battre devant mes yeux ?

Des jours entiers passés à travailler dans la chambre de mon frère, à me dire qu'ils avançaient dans leurs recherches, que bientôt je pourrais marcher dans la rue, et utiliser la magie, sans que personne ne me regarde comme si j'étais une extraterrestre.

Tous ces jours de travail acharné pour rien, alors ? Pour aboutir à une dispute qui va en blesser un - car oui, il faudra bien que ça arrive - et tous les détruire ?

Alors, ils se demanderont pardon, comme les dix dernières fois, et ils retourneront, comme si de rien n'était, à leurs occupations stupides.

Pas cette fois. Non, là, c'est pire. Avant, ils n'utilisaient pas leurs baguettes, ou alors ils se lançaient des maléfices inoffensifs, des sortilèges de gamin.

Là, je vois bien qu'ils y mettent toute leur magie. Les fleurs que la voisine a amené hier sont carbonisées, la moitié des tuiles du toit sont tombées, et quatre fenêtres ont volé en éclats.

Je savais bien que ça arriverait un jour. Depuis deux ans, ils n'arrêtent pas de se disputer, alors ils règlent ça par un duel amical, et ils se disent que le vainqueur a raison, même si en fait ils sont persuadés du contraire.

Des rancœurs qui grandissent, des disputes réglées en apparence seulement, une haine qui croit petit à petit et qui explose comme ça, d'un seul coup, au moment où ils s'y attendent le moins.

Abe est largement inférieur aux deux autres, ça se voit. Les sorts qu'il jette ne les touchent même pas, ils sont déviés, évités ou même retournés contre lui à l'aide d'un simple geste.

À moins qu'il ne se retienne pour éviter de faire trop de dégâts, et pour ne pas me blesser.

Abe à toujours pensé à moi. Il ne voulait même pas aller à Poudlard, au début. Il voulait rester à la maison pour s'occuper de moi. Mais Al a refusé. Il était persuadé qu'il pouvait s'occuper de moi tout seul.

Il aurait pu y arriver, je pense. Il oscillait entre ses études par correspondance et moi.

Et puis, **_il_** est arrivé. Rayonnant, bienveillant, brillant. Comme Al. Ils étaient si semblables, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

Au début, ils ne se considéraient que comme des amis. Les meilleurs amis du monde.

Alors j'ai cru que j'aurais mes chances avec lui.

Il me regardait gentiment, quand ils passaient devant moi pour aller dans la chambre. Je crois que c'était de la compassion.

Et de la pitié.

Mais plus le temps passait, plus il me regardait, non pas avec compassion comme au début, mais avec dégoût, peur.

C'est là que j'ai compris que j'étais pas trop son type.

J'en ai eu la confirmation quand je les ai surpris en train de s'embrasser dans la chambre d'Al.

Ils étaient plus que des meilleurs amis. Bien, bien plus.

Mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de continuer à **_le_** regarder.

Il me fascinait, même si c'était le petit ami de mon frère.

Al s'est détourné de moi, il passait ses journées enfermé dans sa chambre, avec lui.

À s'embrasser et à rêver de pouvoir.

Quand il est rentré de vacances, Abe m'a vu et a compris qu'Al m'avait délaissé. Il s'est énervé.

Il n'a jamais pu _**le**_ blairer.

Ils évitaient de se parler, et quand ils se croisaient, ils s'ignoraient.

Quand Abe est retourné à Poudlard, mon calvaire a recommencé.

Et quand il est rentré pour Noël, ça a éclaté.

C'est comme ça, ça y est, je m'en souviens, qu'ils en sont arrivés là.

Abe en voulait à Al de me délaisser pour _**lui**_. Et Al en voulait à Abe parce qu'il rejetait toute les fautes sur _**lui**_.

Et _**lui**_ , il s'en fichait. Il voulait _"trouver les reliques"_ , comme il disait.

Et ils ont commencé à se battre.

Je les regarde, ces trois idiots, et je vois un rayon de lumière verte jaillir d'une baguette.

Laquelle, j'en sais rien, ça va trop vite, mais il a jailli.

Je sais ce que ça veut dire. Quand Abe s'occupait de moi, il me l'a expliqué.

Et je le refuse. Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça.

Je me lève, tant bien que mal, et je m'avance vers eux.

Ils ne me voient même pas arriver, ils sont trop occupés à essayer de se tuer mutuellement.

Je m'interpose entre eux.

* * *

Ça n'a pas fait mal. J'ai été surprise d'ailleurs, que ça ne fasse rien de plus que des chatouillis.

Lequel m'a tuée ? J'en sais rien, et je ne veux pas le savoir.

Ils m'ont tuée à petit feu, de tout façon. Chacun à sa manière. Mais je crois que c'est _**lui**_ qui a jeté le sortilège.

Ma dernière pensée, elle est pour lui.

Gellert Grindelwald, mon bourreau, et mon éternel amour.

Ci-gît Ariana Dumbledore, fille de Kendra et Perceval Dumbledore, décédée le 17 octobre 1899.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Qu'en avez vous pensé ? Laissez-moi une review !**

 **Avant de vous quitter, je voudrais parler du film _Les Animaux Fantastiques_ , dans lequel on découvre la créature magique qu'est l'obscurial. Je me demandais si Ariana ne pouvait pas être un obscurial, justement. Ce pourrait être cohérent avec le lien qui unit Albus Dumbledore et Gellert Grindelwald. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez en commentaire !**


End file.
